1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagram drawing apparatus for drawing a diagram including a straight line, a rectangle, a circle, an arc, etc. and, more particularly, to a diagram drawing apparatus capable of enlarging or reducing a figure without performing any operation of an operator for modifying other figures relating to the enlarged or reduced figure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A diagram drawing apparatus has recently been developed on the basis of a personal computer. When a diagram such as a flowchart is prepared and edited by the diagram drawing apparatus, a specific figure has to be often enlarged or reduced. In such a conventional diagram drawing apparatus, however, a target figure can be enlarged or reduced by editing, but the other figures relating to the target figure remain unchanged.
The conventional diagram drawing apparatus will be described more specifically, with reference to FIGS. 9A to 9C showing a process of enlarging a figure of a flowchart. As shown in FIG. 9A, a diagram of the flowchart including a rectangle A, straight lines B and C whose ends are tangent to the rectangle A, and a figure D for a starting step, is prepared. When the rectangle A is enlarged to a range indicated by a broken line A' as shown in FIG. 9B, none of the other figures B-D change. In other words, the straight lines B and C remain unchanged. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 9C, the end portions b and c of the straight lines B and C go inside the enlarged rectangle A'. A user has to perform an edit operation to delete the end portions b and c of the straight lines B and C going inside the enlarged rectangle A'. This edit operation is very troublesome and complicated.